Trisana's Memories
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Part 3 of 4. It's almost done!. Please rr! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. MGM and the Sci-fi Channel do. Also names and references to Mutant X belong to Tribune, Fireworks, and Marvel. This is for fun, not for profit. I am making NO money out of this. I just needed to satisfy my muse!

(A/N: This is somewhere in season 4. The pairing is Daniel/Trisana if you haven't figured it out by the end of this story. This one is a sequel to "The Madness")

"Trisana's Memories"

Ch. 1

****

(PX6-288)

Trisana fiddled with her Amazon necklace as SG-1 walked through the jungle. 

"Tris, are there any Jaffa here?" Jack asked.

She used her Telepathic powers to reach through the many miles of trees.

"I'm only getting impressions from you guys and a few Roman soldiers," she paused. "Wait. Scratch that last one. I'm getting impressions from a lot of Roman soldiers."

Tris looked at Jack uneasily. "We'll be fine. Let's keep walking. Just keep your eyes open everyone," he said.

There was suddenly a massive explosion a few feet away from SG-1.

"I don't like the sound of that, Colonel," Sam said.

"Well neither do I, Major," he said.

"We could be walking right into a middle of a battlefield," Daniel said.

"I agree," Teal'c said. 

"Jack we've got a bit of a problem of our own," Tris whispered.

"What is it?" he whispered back.

"One of the soldiers has been following us for the last hour and a half," she informed him.

"What's he up to?" Sam whispered.

"So far he's just been hiding in the bush," Tris glanced at the direction.

"Let me know if he does anything else," Jack said.

Tris nodded. She started feeling better as they walked. Her morning sickness was gone for the day. She kept up the rear with Daniel.

"I see you're feeling better," Daniel said to her.

"I am. But, I'm still a little queasy," she said.

"That's been happening a lot to you lately," he said. "You're sick in the morning, and then you get better by the afternoon. You're also always tired whether you're doing magic or not."

Damn he's figured it out, she thought. "What are you getting at?" she snapped.

"I'm not getting at anything, Tris," he paused. "I'm just stating the fact."

He knows. He's just not telling me that he knows, she thought.

"Somebody needs a nap," Jack commented.

"Indeed," that was Teal'c. 

Jack, Sam and Daniel ducked to hide a grin from Tris. Teal'c simply tilted his head.

****

"No I don't!" Tris said indulgently. She saw that they were all looking at her. "Okay, maybe I do."

****

"Tonight you're going to bed early," Jack said. "That's an order."

"Yes sir," she said, a bit annoyed.

Hearing the bit of annoyance in her voice Daniel said, "We're just trying to take care of you."

Tris walked ahead of him. "I can take care of myself," she grumbled.

"We'll see," Daniel said.

"What's that supposed to . . .?"

"Tris look out!" Daniel warned as an arrow flew past him.

It was too late. The arrow hit below Tris's shoulder blade. She fell down and saw through the bush that the shooter had to run away. Tris used her good arm and threw the shooter out of the bush and into the open. Sam, Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel got out their weapons and got ready to shoot at the Roman.

The soldier got up and started to run again.

"I don't think so," Tris grumbled, and threw him against a tree close by. 

She heard two gun shots, and some glass break as the Roman flew into the tree. She looked at her friend.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Now we can't question him about what's going on here," she said.

To be continued . . . 


	2. Ch2

"Trisana's Memories"

Ch. 2

****

(PX6-288)

They managed to find an abandoned temple. Teal'c carried Tris to the temple and sat her down gently. Tris leaned against the stone wall as Sam took off her vest and jacket, trying to get Tris comfortable. 

"Sam, you're going to have to push the arrow all the way through my shoulder. Then you're going to have to cauterize it," Tris said, once she was settled. 

Sam nodded and turned to the guys who were watching from afar. "We need to start a fire and a poker so you can cauterize the wound."

"I'll start the fire," Jack offered.

"I shall find this poker," Teal'c said.

"What about me?" Daniel asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"Daniel, you can hold me down while Sam gets the arrow out," Tris said, gasping in pain.

Sam broke off the end of the arrow. "This'll hurt." she said to Tris.

"Like I'm not now?" Tris said, smiling.

"Ready?" Sam asked. Tris nodded. "On three?"

"Just do it Sam," Tris said.

"Right,"

Tris yelled in pain as Sam pushed the arrow out of her shoulder. Daniel held her down, gripping her arms to keep her from leaning back or forward. Jack came back with the wood and started the fire just as Sam put the arrow aside. Teal'c came back with the poker.

"Good, now put the poker in the fire and wait until it becomes red. Then Sam, you need to press it against both sides of the wound," Tris instructed and they obeyed.

"Where did you learn how to do all this?" Daniel asked.

"The Dragon Amazons taught me on our last visit," she said simply.

30 minutes later the poker was hot enough for cauterization. Trisana screamed in more pain as the hot poker pressed against her skin. Sam applied Tris's magical herb paste on her back and wrapped up Tris's shoulder.

"Here's a thought," Jack said. "Why don't we go back and get Dr. Fraiser over here?"

"There is poison on the arrow, Jack. I need to drink the right antidote within a couple of hours or I'll die. Janet wouldn't know where to start and we don't have enough time to even reach the Stargate to send a message back to earth." Tris's face has already begun to start loosing color.

"Alright, I'm gonna just ignore this little attitude of yours for now, given your current state." he paused, and then asked "How do you even know the arrow had poison on it, anyway?" Jack asked.

"I can feel it in my blood stream. And I smelled it using my feral sense of smell. That's how I know," she said.

"Okay, so, how do we even get hold of this antidote then?" Daniel asked softly, letting Tris's head rest on his chest.

"A Roman soldier should carry one," she said, starting to fall asleep.

"Alright, Sam and Daniel you keep an eye on Tris. Teal'c you're with me," Jack said.

"Where are we going, O' Neill?" he asked as they walked out of the run down temple.

"To see if we can find a friendly Roman who is willing to give us his antidote for the princess,"

"I keep telling him not to call me that," Tris mumbled.

Daniel smiled. "He knows. He just does to mock you." Daniel kissed her and laid her down on a bed Sam had fixed up. "Go to sleep."

Who was Tris to argue with that? So she fell into a deep sleep.

To be continued . . . 


	3. Ch3

"Trisana's Memories"

Ch. 3

****

(A Roman temple on PX6-288)

Daniel and Sam were exploring the temple as Tris slept. 

She, however, woke up abruptly grabbing air and shouting, "Please don't leave me daddy! No, don't go!" 

Daniel and Sam ran to her.

"Tris, wake up!" Sam shouted.

Tris's eyes snapped open, breathing hard as if just running 3 miles. Daniel cradled her in his arms to get her to calm down.

"It's alright. Calm down,"

"I had that dream again," Tris whispered, sweat and tears trickling down her face.

"Which one?" he asked softly.

"The one where my father left me at the orphanage after the Geneomex experiment," she explained weakly. Tris looked around. "Teal'c and Jack haven't come back yet?"

Daniel shook his head soberly. Tris suddenly started to cough into his chest. Blood sprayed all over it. Sam got some water and helped her hold the canteen as Tris drank.

"The poison is now in my lungs. I can feel it," Tris told them "It won't be long until I . . . expire."

Daniel glanced out of a window nearby. "The sun is starting to set,"

"Let's hope the battle stops for the night or else we won't get any sleep tonight," Sam said, getting back to her work once she made sure Tris was alright.

"Hey, that rhymed," Tris grinned.

Daniel and Sam smiled.

"Try and go back to sleep," he said, lying her back down.

"No," Tris said stubbornly, grabbing his arms, pushing herself up, against his firm grip. "I can't. I'll have that nightmare again. I don't want to go through that again."

"And I don't want you to," he told her gently. "But, we both know you need to rest."

She didn't have enough strength to fight him anymore. So she let him gently lay her back down. She drifted from time to time because she couldn't stop coughing. Daniel noticed that Tris started to get paler and big dark circles appeared around her eyes.

"Daniel," Tris called weakly sometime later.

He automatically jumped up from his last of his work of the day and went over to where she was laying.

"What is it?" he asked, almost urgently. "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. Tris tugged on his shirt. "Sit," he sat. "I need to tell you something important."

"I think I know what it is," he said.

"What have you turned telepathic on me or something?" she asked softly, not loosing a bit of her sense of humor.

"No," he laughed. "So, are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Okay," she stopped to cough up more blood, and then continued. "I'm pregnant."

Daniel grinned and nodded. "I guess I was right after all,"

"You knew and you never told me!" she said. "How?"

"I was taught by a midwife, remember?" he kissed her forehead. "I recognized the symptoms." 

"Oh, yeah," Trisana said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack and Teal'c didn't come back until dawn. They had been running back, not knowing how long Tris had left before she died. Jack ran into the temple securing a green, glass bottle with silver pictures on it, with Teal'c in toe. Sam had been keeping guard while Daniel had been lying next to Tris, both in which were sleeping. 

"What happened?" Sam asked. "She doesn't have much time left."

"We ran into some trouble," Jack said. "The Romans wouldn't share."

Tris started coughing again. Daniel woke up and helped her.

"That's no surprise," Tris said weakly, when she was done.

"How ya' doin' kid?" he asked.

"Peachy,"

"Did you get the antidote?' Daniel asked Jack.

Jack kneeled down next to her, uncorking the bottle. Daniel tilted Tris's head up a little as Jack gave her the antidote slowly, through the small opening that was her mouth. Tris coughed. Jack looked at Sam.

"The poison got to her lungs," she said, sipping some coffee.

Jack turned to Tris and Daniel again.

"That stuff is disgusting," Tris commented.

"She'll be fine. She should be back to her self in a few hours," Jack said. Daniel looked at him. "A little birdie told me" he grinned and extended out a hand. "Come on."

Daniel took it and they both sat by the fire next to Sam and Teal'c. Sam handed out coffee for the two. They drank thankfully.

By late morning they heard a familiar groan. Tris quickly ran outside.

"Tris's morning sickness is back," Daniel said, working on some old Roman tablets.

"Morning sickness?" Jack asked.

"Yep, Trisana is pregnant," Sam said, helping Daniel with the tablets.

"Tris is pregnant?" Jack looked at Daniel. "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

Daniel just changed the subject. "So, these tablets look like they're some kind of prayers or chants of some kind."

"Really?" Tris had arrived back inside the temple and went over to where they were working.

"You look dreadful," Jack said.

"I see you're as charming as ever, Jack," Tris retorted.

"Yeah-sure-you-betchya," he grinned.

Tris rolled her eyes and looked at the tablet. After several minutes of trying to read the tablets she ran back outside again. She came back again, wiping her mouth.

"So, Jack, did you happen to see what this war is about," Tris asked as the first catapult was released for the day.

"Yeah, it's a civil war. Apparently the north side of the planet has gone rogue or something and attacked the south part of the planet," he looked at Sam, who opened her mouth, as if starting to say something. "No we're not going to see why or help." answering her question before she could even ask it. "I think we've all had enough excitement for a while."

"Here let me take off those bandages," Sam offered. She had begun to unwrap Tris's bandages. "This is incredible!"

"What?" Jack and Daniel asked.

"Actually, it's magic," Tris said. 

"What is it, Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"I put some of my magic mixed with plants and magical herbs. The paste is to heal wounds quickly. But without draining my power all at once." Tris explained.

"Tris's wound is completely healed. There isn't even a scar left," Sam said in awe.

"Sweat," Jack said. He looked at them. "How much longer is this gonna take?"

"Not long, Colonel," Sam said.

"I think someone's getting antsy," Tris teased.

"Am not," he said childishly then said, "More like bored." 

"I'm almost finished, Jack. Just a few more minutes," Daniel said.

"You say that every time we go on trips like these," Jack said.

"Yeah, I know," Daniel said. "But, this time I mean it."

"You're always saying that too," he said.

"This whole conversation seems like its De ja vu to me," Sam said to Tris. She nodded in agreement.

"I think we've got enough here, Daniel," Tris said. "Besides, it looks like the Colonel is really bored."

"Why's that?" Sam and Daniel asked.

"Because he actually cleaned,"

They looked around, puzzled.

"Been busy, I see," Daniel said

"Shut up, Daniel. I'm bored,"

"Well, be bored no longer!" Tris said. "Cause we're done."

"Finally!" Jack said. "Let's move out before they change their minds." he whispered to Teal'c, who tilted his head.

They packed up their things and headed back to earth.

The End

(No it's not!)


End file.
